Finding Peace
by Forlorn blade
Summary: A human soul fought alone for centuries, freed at last but can a soul that was held in such chaos come to peace? not this soul, not yet. something unfinished, something left unsaid, the soul reborn to heal the wounds of a battle well fought. (spoiler risk to those who have not finished the final act)


I do not own inuyasha, or any of the cannon character

* * *

A soul battling for control, for many centuries  
the fight over, the soul still wishing to fight on  
it given a second chance, to see peace,  
Will it accept it's gift of a new life.  
Or will if fight a battle long since won.

In a peaceful stretch of land 3 miles away from the forest of Inu-Yasha, a traveling sword peddler and black smith had made their home. The growing family looks at the sky to see a spider floating in a purple demonic mist  
"an ill omen, it's heading to the village on the other side" spoke a man looking at the sky his black hair tied back his robes holding black soot from the fires. He turned to his heavily pregnant wife moving towards her fear evident in his eye but her suffered a smile "you should get inside my love, we don't want the child tainted" he said running his hand down his wife bulging stomach.  
"your right" she said obediently heading inside with her husband, feeling as if home was the safest place, being outside any number of demons could attack.

The couple hid inside, checking outside when a loud sound was heard finding the creature nowhere to be seen, they both let out a sigh  
"I am glad to see it gone, I do not wish my child to be born under such a thing" the young lady spoke again

"oh, Kirai I know, but fear not I will be sure no harm ever comes of either of you" the man spoke brushing her long brown locks out of her face and planting a light kiss on her lips.  
"I love you, Tsume" she smiled lovingly the man smiled at his beautiful wife before stepping towards the door. Despite his pregnant wife he had a job to do he needed to make more swords to sell if he hopped to suppose them.

Two days came and went after the creature had been seen in the sky and on the night of the third came a scream from the house, "Kiari!" Tsume called rushing into their home with both fear and excitement he knew his child was being born. As he entered their she lay his wife, panting sweat covering her body as she struggled to give the child passage through her, the struggle continues for hours, Tsume keeping cool towels on his wifes head until a soft cry came, both let out a tired smile as Tsume picked up the crying child "It's a girl my love!" he spoke running a damp cloth across her skin cleaning her body before handing her to his tired wife. The child was small and seemed just as most, with the exception of odd birthmarks on her body, four light brown lines forming a cross on her forehead in a circle, and a dark brown perfectly round birthmark on the left side of her chest. The parents looked at each other both thinking the same thought had the ill omen curst their child. However both smiled she was healthy and seemed to have no other I'll effects the mother looked down upon her child. When a name came to her  
"Shihen" her mothers voice came  
"Shihen?" her fathers voice repeated looking at his wife in wonder the name an odd one. But he couldn't deny her felt the name suited his new born child.

The girl would grow up in seclusion from other people, she learned to make weapons from her father, a skill she took up with unusual speed, to which she had nearly mastered it when she reached the age of 9, she had also learned how to use the weapons in her own time, and once he learned of it perfected it with her father.

This she attributed to the dreams she had since before she could remember, the young girl had dreams of being a warrior, slaying demons with a power of a priestess, which played at her mind, a priestess whose weapon of choice was a sword was odd to her. The warrior she played in her dream dressed in a red kimono covered in samurai type armor, ancient in design. This dream reoccurred to her each night, but on the night before her 10th birthday a cat demon came to her familiar as the demon partner in her dream, but it was much smaller and seemed to be trying to tell her something, the cat leading her from the cottage she lived in and out into the forest towards the village. She fallowed the small demon until the edge of the forest but then woke up with a start. With a light sigh she got up from her bed and stood dressing in her red and black robes, her short hair tied in short pig tails that rested on her shoulder, thick bangs covering the markings on her forehead. She was excited as she stepped outside looking forward to enjoy the day of her birth with her parents, in the seemingly permanent isolation of the home she had never left.

Her father was hunting as he always did in the early morning and her mother was starting to tend to the small garden where most of their vegetable came from during the summer months.  
Then a scream was heard fear took hold over the two who looked ahead the scream was male and their thoughts aligned "father!" Shihen yelled as she tried to run into the forest being stopped by her mother pulling her arm.

"your father is strong he probably just tripped and broke something, stay here I will take a look" though the look on her face didn't agree with her words, though her voice still held the gentle soothing tone the Shihen had come to trust.

"yes mother" she said only half meaning it as she went inside. Her mother vanishing into the forest Shihen waited a few minutes before she fallowed her parents a blade in her hand as she ran fallowing the trail her mother had left behind bits of kimono had stuck to the branches telling her how frantic her mother was despite her words. Shihen knew her mother was just as good with blades as she was but still she couldn't help feel the need to fallow her family

She made it, a large bear demon baring his fangs at her mother who stood over her fathers mangled body. Shihen's blood boiled as she lunged at the demon from the side her mother catching site of her before the demon and also moved to fight hoping to spare her daughter the claw that would come as soon as it noticed the young child's movements. A claw did indeed contact with her mother sending a blood curtailing scream from the woman's now damaged lungs. The child's blade began to glow as her blade sunk into the demons neck the demon falling limp to the ground it's demonic aura purified. Shihen didn't care about the oddness of taking a demon with such ease her parents, the only people she had known for 10 years lay dying she quickly approached her mother who was breathing painfully.  
"please mother, don't leave me" she cried looking at her mothers broken body holding her slowly chilling hand.  
"My daughter, we both loved you so much, I cannot stay by your side, but you are strong, and you have a power that you have yet to use, please live a happy life my lov-" her mothers words cut off suddenly as her life slipped away into the mornings rays. Tears began slipping down the childs face as the sound of footsteps approached she quickly spun around tears falling to the ground as she held her blade ready to defend the bodies of her fallen family. Before her stood a silver haired man with dog ears, wearing a blood red kimono. In her anger, fear and sadness she sprang to take the creatures life not wanting anyone to mess with her parents bodies.

* * *

Thats all for now, sorry for the cliffhanger I'm a little cruel sometimes  
but i am also nice...so please let me know what you think, I wish to improve my writing skills!


End file.
